


Raindrop

by translazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translazuli/pseuds/translazuli
Summary: Lapis can't forget Jasper, but Peridot sure does want her to.





	Raindrop

_You’re pointing that shield the wrong way! Heh, she’s the one you should be afraid of! You can’t lie to me! I’ve seen what you’re capable of! I thought I was a brute, but you! You’re a monster._

Lapis hit the floor with a thud, had she been crying? 

“Lapis! I’m sorry! I was trying to wake you up and the hammock turned over!”

Lapis looked around; she was in the barn, not a boat. And rather than Jasper’s hulking form, it was only the fun-sized Peridot. Peridot? No, she can’t be here, not now. She can’t hurt Peridot. Lapis had to get away before she could do her any harm. She thanked the diamonds she had wings, and shot up to the top of the silo. 

The silo, decidedly, was not any better. Peridot probably thought she was angry at her. She wasn’t, she hardly ever was. Lapis entertained the thought of going back to the barn and apologizing, but then realized Peridot was on the grass below, straining to be heard.

“Laaaapiiiiis!” 

Lapis delicately drifted down, careful not to startle her companion. 

“Do you want to watch Camp Pining Hearts?” Peridot chirped, blissfully unaware. She received a gentle smile, it was amazing how much someone who was once such a plague to Lapis’ life was now a source of so much joy. She let the soft, gravity-defying hair rest against her shoulder, and clicked the remote.

It was always hard to tell what time it was, living out in the middle of nowhere without a clock nor a care, but the sunset glinted off of Peridot’s gem and brought a smile to Lapis’ face.

_Percy! You can’t do the three-legged race alone! You need my leg too! We’re the strongest people in the camp, and we’ll be even better together! Tie your leg to mine and let’s beat everyone else into the ground!_

Lapis decided that was enough Camp Pining Hearts for one day, and clicked the power button, hugging her knees to her chest. 

“Hey! That was just getting good!” Peridot said, annoyed. She looked to Lapis and saw tears streaming down her cyan skin. 

“Wait, Lapis, I’m not actually mad! Please don’t cry!”

“I-it’s not you!” Lapis choked out, trying in vain to dry her tears before they had even stopped flowing. “It’s.. her.”

“Her?” Peridot looked at her friend as realization dawned. “Forget about her! She’s gone!” 

This only caused Lapis to sob harder.

“I c-can’t forget her! Every time I try to sleep just so I don’t have to think about it, she’s still there! You don’t know what it’s like!” she cried out, but then her voice got quiet.

“I don’t want you to.”

Peridot’s fear from Lapis’ outburst softened, Peridot nodded.

“You’re right, I don’t know what it’s like. But I still want to help you!”

Lapis scooped Peridot into a tight embrace.

“You already have.”


End file.
